In a variety of situations, there is a need for structure which permits attachment of a first vehicle to a second vehicle to permit towing of the first vehicle by the second vehicle. Various conventional tow bar apparatus are known which provide structure for attaching two vehicles together to facilitate towing of the first vehicle by the second. For example, various tow bar apparatus are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,805, issued Aug. 15, 1989 to Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,061, issued Aug. 29, 1989 to Frantz; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,883, issued Mar. 25, 1986 to Duncan. In these patents, the tow bar structure extends from the first vehicle to permit attachment to a trailer hitch ball of the second vehicle.
A variety of concerns exist with respect to tow bar apparatus and methods of using them. One concern is that some conventional tow bar apparatus are often difficult to use since fairly precise alignment of the first and second vehicles may be required. This can present significant problems if only a single person, the towing vehicle operator, is present during the coupling operation.
Typically, the tow bar structure needs to extend a significant distance from the first vehicle during the towing operation. However, it is important that the tow bar apparatus be useable in such a manner that the structure does not extend from the vehicle too far when the vehicle is not being towed. Any structure extending away from the vehicle body presents a potential danger when the vehicle is being driven in its ordinary manner. This concern relates to whether the tow bar apparatus can be disassembled or otherwise moved in such a way so as to reduce the amount of structure extending from the first vehicle when the tow bar apparatus is not in use. Further, a related concern is that the tow bar apparatus not obstruct a driver's vision in the first vehicle when the tow bar apparatus is not in use. Also, there is a need for an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the tow bar apparatus when the apparatus is not in use so that the device will offer a solution to the problems which consumers will desire for their own use.
In many settings where the tow bar apparatus is stowed away on the vehicle to be towed, only one person may be present for coupling the first and second vehicles together for towing. Similarly, many instances arise where only one person is present when the tow bar apparatus is uncoupled from the towing vehicle. It is important in both of these settings that the tow bar apparatus be easy to assemble from its stowed state to permit coupling, and also be easy to decouple and disassemble to the stowed state. In addition, as noted above, it is important to provide a device which does not need to be precisely aligned with the other vehicle in order to attach the first vehicle to the second.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that there is a need in the art for a tow bar apparatus which addresses at least some of the above concerns, and other concerns in this area.